The primary long-term objective is to provide the compounds and formulations needed for testing in the Program Projects. Specifically the aims will be to: 1. Optimize synthesis of SAMMA to produce a consistent product for testing. 2. Develop analytical methods for SAMMA. 3. Synthesize derivatives of SAMMA to assess structural requirements for activity. 4. Identify and isolate structural isomers of SAMMA and/or its most active derivative. 5. Produce formulations of SAMMA or related compounds as needed for biological testing. SAMMA is synthesized by the reaction of mandelic acid with sulfuric acid. Adequate amounts of SAMMA are available for initiating studies, however, it will be required to synthesize additional quantities of well-characterized SAMMA to complete the proposed Projects. Derivatives for SAMMA will be synthesized for structure activity investigations. Further structural isolations and investigations including isomer identification and isolation will be guided by biological activity testing to maximize biological activity while maintaining appropriate physical/chemical characteristics which lend themselves to an inexpensive and readily formulated product. The synthesis and analytical requirements will be achieved by utilizing commercial laboratories equipped to perform the required work in the most expeditious and cost beneficial manner. It will also greatly facilitate the movement of SAMMA from the laboratory to scale up for later high quantity requirements for clinical trials and commercialization. This work will be closely monitored by the Core B Principal Investigator and a consultant who have been involved with the synthesis, scale-up and analytical analysis of the compound since it was initially prepared.